Spark Of Hope
by Nena-Daconte
Summary: After the death of Sophia, Daryl promised not to care for anyone else. If you don't love then you don't end heartbroken, right? One day he finds a girl who needs all the protection she can get and then he feels a spark inside his heart..M cuz I'm paranoic
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Well, you'd probably don't remember this, but when some guys come looking for their partners (who were shot by Rick going the bar) they are talking among them and one says like, "We should go back" and the other says "No! I won't go back and tell June that they're dead." I started thinking who the hell was June and I came up with a story. Hope you all like it!**

_Fly with me and take the sky_

_Close your eyes and feel the wind_

_You and I will live to see…_

There was not a sound in the woods and Daryl Dixon felt completely in balance with the world. He treasured the moment because they were very weird and extremely rare in the new world. It didn't mattered, however, because at that moment Daryl knew he was going to be fine; even if walkers found the farm, even if Rick and Shane beat each other to dead and even if stupid woman kept playing to the little doll house, he was going to be just fine. As long as he had these moments.

The deer was a majestic animal, even if he was a bit too young. In fact its presence was so magnetic Daryl gave in onto the temptation of contemplating it a few more seconds. The animal was lost in the joy of drinking from the little pond, and for a few seconds the world felt right to Daryl.

But the world wasn't right. It was fucked up. And life kept on reminding him just that.

A branch breaking across the bushes other side of the pond and the moment was gone. After gracefully sprinting away, the deer was lost forever and Daryl had to face some more urgent problems before he could even feel sorry for losing his pray. He lifted his bow and prepared to shoot dead the already dead but not dead. Dead was quickly becoming the most used word into his vocabulary.

The bushes shook and Dixon aimed. A blond head, with an elegant ponytail tied up with a pink lace and covered in leaves busted out, followed by a pink dress and a pale body; pale but not cadaveric. Daryl held his breath as he saw the girl racing to the pond with a smile in her lips. She was terribly pretty.

Her red lips and pink cheeks lightened up her face as she splashed into the pond letting out a childlike giggle. The girl started drinking the water with her hands and pouring some over her head. The thin fabric became almost transparent and Daryl's breathing accelerated. He was the predator again.

But he was not the only one, unfortunately.

A lost walker decided to join the party. Both humans had no way to know but Jonh Aiken had been a respectable lawyer once father of three kids…once. After he shot his three kids and put them underground he felt the fever and started walking and he hadn't stop ever since. Now he was drooling at the smell of a fresh meal. He moaned and wimped as he rushed to the innocent girl playing in the pond.

The girl didn't move.

"_Come on!"_ Daryl thought as he observed the scene. He preferred not having to step in but the girl didn't seemed to have any weapons and despite the fact that the walker was already at the edge of the water source, she hadn't realized a thing. "Come on! Hey!" Daryl barked out loud this time, but there was no response.

"Watch out!" Daryl screamed with all his forces but the girl kept playing with the water and the walker jumped into the pond.

With a quick movement, Daryl shot the walker down. His body felt into the pond harsh and splashed water around. The girl must have noticed the motion of the water because she turned around alarmed, jut to face Daryl who was still aiming his bow.

Her big green eyes matched his and for a moment they both observed each other. Daryl was having a lucky day because he just had another one of those zen moments on a single day. Unfortunately, the girl was far more tempting than the deer and Daryl was stupid enough to move forward to touch her. Then with a sudden gasp, the girl turned back and started running away.

"Shit!" he muttered and picked up his weapons to chase her.

The girl never stood a chance. She was scared to dead and her own fear made her stumble once or twice into a loose branch or scratch her body against the bushes. Daryl, on the other hand, was an experienced hunter and even when this time his prey was bigger than a squirrel, he had no problem keeping up with her. Eventually the girl had to stop to catch her breath.

And with a clean and fast movement, Daryl tackled her into the ground.

They wrestled on the floor for a few minutes, but finally Daryl managed to stay on top of her. Her light pink dress was now filled with mud and dry leaves. Daryl captured both of her hands above her head and used the pressure of his weight to keep her legs down.

"Stop! I'm not going to hurt you." Daryl tried to explain when the girl started screaming. She was crying and shaking and he had no idea what to do.

He took the risk and let her hands free to gently cover her mouth. The girl lowered her hands and suffocated by his hands, she sobbed. Daryl tried to explain again and this time he paused and enunciated slowly every word. "I am not going to hurt you. My name is Daryl."

This time the girl seemed to understand because she nodded and stopped crying. After waiting a few seconds, Daryl uncovered her mouth. "I'm June." The girl stated in a whisper. Her voice sounded funny, she dragged a bit the end of every word and spoke in a very low volume.

"That walker out there, you didn't heard it craving up on you and trying to eat you? I mean you got to be stupid or something to let your guard down like that and If…" Daryl started talking really fast and June seemed to be struggling to understand. She frowned and then placed her small hand over his mouth.

Daryl froze. Her hand was warm and soft but it made his body shiver like a piece of ice. He fixed his eyes on hers and June smiled softly. "Slow down. I can't read your lips if you talk too fast." She explained. After noticing that he didn't understood fully, she pointed at her ear and then nodded negatively. "I'm deaf."

"Shit." He cursed again.

She smiled. "I understood that."

But Daryl was too worried to smile back. Usually he was a white/black man and there was no room for grey tones in his world. He had a dilemma. His common sense commanded him to leave the girl alone and keep walking. In fact, he knew the easiest way was to shoot the girl down and forgetting he ever saw her. Despite that, he couldn't do so. There was something about her, something vulnerable and sweet in her scared eyes and her thin and delicate figures. How could he leave her alone, knowing she would be dead if he did so?

However, he couldn't offer her anything better. The farm was already crowded and things were sort of tense between everyone. Even if they were not lacking anything, Daryl knew every ration of food and drop of water were already a miracle for them. Just today, Shane and Rick had gone into the town to abandon the kid that had been injured…Randall, or something like that.

The situation was impossible. Until,

"You're suffocating me." June interrupted his thoughts. Completely embarrassed, Daryl noticed he had been on top of her all the time, pressing her body in an awkward position. He stood up and helped the girl to do the same, feeling an electrical current every time their bodies touched. June lifted up with a graceful movement and then tried the best to clean her dress. After giving up on the dress, she nervously looked down as she played with her hair. "Well, I should go back to my group, they must be worried."

"Wait." Daryl processed the awesome solution that had miraculously appeared for him, "Do you have a group?"

"Yeah, just a few miles away." The girl smiled softly. "I wouldn't be able to keep going alone."

With a grin Daryl offered, "I can walk you to the camp."

"Really?" June seemed shocked by the idea of them walking together. "Awesome!" she celebrated and then grabbed his arm and pulled him, "You're going to love everybody, we have some tents…" June chatted cheerfully, but Daryl couldn't focus on listening.

He was too busy convincing him this was not a big mistake.

**So…? This was just the intro, but I still want to hear what do you think of June and if you think I should change anything Also expect maximum one chapter per week because here in Mexico the season hasn't ended yet and I need to adapt to the original storyline. Thanks for reading !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Well, I'm proud to say that I got a very good response to my story. My two first reviewers liked the twist of my OC and I think is a nice way to make her vulnerable and at the same time interesting, right? Well, hope you all enjoy knowing a bit more about June **

Cake and Stars

After an hour of walking around Daryl pulled June's arm to force her into facing him. "Are we walking any father?"

"Oh!" she blushed furiously. "I'm so sorry; we can rest if you're tired."

"No!" Daryl was a badass used to walk behind deers for days, he was not fucking tired. However, it was getting dark and he didn't want anybody go looking for him. "Is just… I was just wondering."

"Just fifteen minutes ahead, I promise." June explained. Her eyes became all shinny and Daryl knew she didn't want to walk alone in the darkness. However, she didn't need to ask twice because her eyes were already making Daryl having a difficult time finding his will. He just nodded in agreement and June smiled again.

She speeded up the pace and began talking "You will love everyone! You must stay to eat dinner with us…" her face lightened up and Daryl couldn't suppress a grin shaping on his mouth. He was being carried away to who-knows-where and he was completely fine with it. "The other campers don't appreciate visits, but our little group is pretty isolated and I don't think they will find you."

The alarms ranged in his head when she mentioned _the other campers_ and something was struggling to get through his mind but her hand over his seemed just…right. And for a moment he forgot how insane the world was.

"Maria makes awesome food and she can make a full dinner of only a few cans of Cambell's soup and rat meat. "June made a grin of disgust; she was obviously not a fan of eating something that might have been looking for its lunch in a trash can. "She always wanted to be a chef, but their parents forced her into laws school. Once tony found her a package of pasta and it was glorious…"

June turned around every now and then to check on him and Daryl noticed she seemed worried about boring him and that he might decide to take off. He started smiling back every now and then to assure her he was enjoying himself. June explained Daryl they had a very effective system of protection. There were five camps, four of them little and placed around the sides of the main camp, so if one was attacked, the others could be warned and take off. She was part of a little camp.

Daryl started worrying. If he met other survivors they might not be as friendly as June…or maybe they would be too friendly and then he would have to explain where he got his food and water… "My brother doesn't let me go to the big camp. He says then men have done some pretty bad things to survive and that I don't need to know. So I trust him."

"Dave is the one that loves Maria the most. He has lost a few pounds because we have been running a bit low on supplies lately, but I still fear he might feel like a midnight snack and eat me up." June giggled and her cheek were shinny red for the effort she was putting to talk and walk at the same time.

"There's is Randall, too" June seemed to turn down the cheerfulness in her voice for a second and Daryl could notice she was frowning …

Suddenly he realized Randall was the name of the guy that Rick and Shane had taken away to the school today and a knot shaped up in his throat. However, he tried to convince himself there were many guys named Randall, even in a fucked up world like this one "He's always picking on me. My brother Tony says he's got a crush on me, but I certainly hope he doesn't." Daryl felt a spark of joy at that last statement, but his common sense repressed it immediately.

"I haven't seen him since him and Tim went looking for the other guys." June's look darkened as she looked down and Daryl suddenly understood he was completely fucked up. "My brother and Dave went looking for supplies into the woods, but they never came back." Daryl tried really hard to keep his face emotionless but it was hard considering he knew that there were two dead bodies rotting in a bar and that one of them was June's brother. He knew she should have said something but he couldn't-. He couldn't risk making her hate him. So he silenced the voice of guilt screaming in his head. "Then Randall and Tim went looking for them and I was supposed to stay with Maria, but I was too thirsty."

After a few minutes of silence, June recovered her smile.

"Tim is an okay guy, you know. He doesn't talks much, but he is just a bit depressed because of Nana…" June suddenly froze and turned back to see Daryl-

For a few seconds he thought something was wrong, but June's eyes filled up with a mixture of joy and nostalgic. "Nana would have loved you. She was always trying to take care of everyone. She would have tried to wash your clothes and gave you a bath..."

"Do you think I need a bath?" Daryl asked, enunciating slowly

"Oh! No! I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to.." June quickly corrected embarrassed, but Daryl chuckled.

"Relax doll, I was just messing with you." He softened his look and received a smile in return. "Your grandma sounds like a nice person."

"Yeah, she _was"_ June affirmed and then recalled. "She was eighty and still joined us the whole way. The other campers didn't accept her at the beginning but she volunteered to babysit the kids and clean all the laundry."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Daryl apologized, cursing at himself for being so stupid. Truth to be told, he was having a hard time being civilized. Usually in the camp everybody was already used to his rudeness and lately, they didn't even bother much to interact with him. Fuck them, see if he cared.

"No problem! See, she had a good death. One morning we found her sleeping and she never woke up. She looked…peaceful. Tony said that was the only dead worth living for. Peaceful and around the people you love." June let the words floating in the air for a few moments before shaking his head. "Anyway, my brother has always been a poet…."

Daryl was about to say he agreed with her brother when his hunter skills detected a branch crashing close to them. June kept smiling at him, not understanding why he had stiffened up and looked for something around them. Suddenly the sounds of steps were obvious and Dixon took his defensive position

"Get behind me." Daryl ordered.

Like he had pleasantly guessed, June was good following orders. She didn't question him or broke down screaming and shit. She pressed her body to his back, peaking over his shoulders to see what they were facing. "How far from the camp?"

No response.

Daryl turned back his head to give June a good sight of his lips. "How far from the camp?"

"Almost there, just passing the bushes." June whispered, making Daryl shiver at the feeling of her breath caressing his neck. "Stay close." He commanded and started walking slowly with short steps.

June copied every movement with such precision Daryl could swear she stepped in the same spot he had seconds before. He also suspected this quiet and sumise behavior had been the main tool to stay alive surviving during this time.

Finally they reached the clear ahead. Five tents were lined up in a circle around a fire that was still smoking. The silence freaked Daryl out and they didn't seem to be any signs of live around them. Daryl relaxed and lowered his bow, but just immediately a woman came out of the last tent.

She was dressed with a yellow dress that contrasted with her dark skin. Her mouth was distorted into a creepy grin and she wore braids covering all her head except for the large portion of skull that was missing and that exposed the brain. Daryl didn't hesitated and immediately shot the woman down because she was already rushing to them. He felt June's hands clenching to his back.

Unfortunately he was too busy to comfort her because a second walker came out of the same tent, still devouring the woman's piece of skull. Daryl shot him too. He waited a few seconds and then faced his friend.

June was pale and little tears were forming in her eyes but she dried them embarrassed. "Those were Maria and Tim." She explained.

"I'm sorry, I had to do it. They were going to…" Daryl stated defending himself but she cut him off.

"I know you had to. They would have done the same to me. But if Tim was here that means he came back infected and then pass it on to Maria. Randall apparently didn't make it back…" Daryl repressed a growl and muttered something like _"he almost didn't" _but June didn't noticed his lips moving. "That means Dave and my brother…" her voice broke. "They didn't make it back either."

"I'm still sorry." Daryl stated as he stood there awkwardly.

June then sobbed a bit, but she cleaned her tears again and took his hand and squeezed it. Daryl held his breath, hoping to preserve the moment, but it was gone in a blink. "I'm sorry too."

"Hey, listen to me. It's getting dark out here." Daryl recommended. "You should find your group and take off before more of these things appear."

"I can't go back!" June desperately confessed. "They must have moved when they heard Maria's screams and I have no idea where they went. And now that I don't have Tony to protect me…I ..I..I don't know!" she broke down in tears.

She was sobbing badly and her little body was shaking. Daryl noticed then she was only pretending to be tough for him, but she was obviously scared. "Hey he mumbled uncomfortably. "Hey, hey, calm down." He said as he grabbed her hand and couped her face. "Don't cry." The filth of his hands embarrassed him, but she seemed not to notice. Warm and salty drops traveled through her face.

"I'll take care of you." Daryl promised. And he was a man that kept his promises.

After burring the dead corps and collecting a few clothes, they were ready to go.

June wasn't sure why she trusted Daryl. Truth to be told, she didn't even trusted him. It was just that she had been following someone else her entire life and that had managed to keep her alive. Even before the world went to hell. The night had fallen upon them as they walked and June couldn't help to take a look at the stars a few times. They looked brighter out here in the country.

Tony liked stars….on the camp nights, through the bathroom window as they locked in to hide from their father, lying on the ceiling of Nana's house. He had always been fascinated by them. He said they were majestic, shining all their way through the galaxy, billion miles away and reminding them how small they were. But Tony was gone. Nana was gone, too. And June felt already small enough.

"Home sweet home." Daryl stated as he turned back to lead her into the clear ahead.

June was startled. Lying ahead was a white country house next to an old barn. The light of the house were on and June could imagine the habitants getting ready to sleep. During all the time she had been running away she never found a place so… peaceful.

"Its' beautiful." She exclaimed but then she noticed how Daryl shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"You can't sleep in." he muttered. A light shadow of disappointment crossed her face but she recovered immediately. "I mean, no one can. The man owning the farm, Hershel, lives in with his family and friends and he makes us freeze out here like dogs."

June caught the frown in his forehead and she imagined Daryl was not the owner's biggest fan. She nodded obediently.

"This way.." Daryl signaled. They walked a bit more to a tent away from the others and closer to the forest. Dead squirrels hanged from a tree and flies buzzed around. Daryl opened the tent for June and she slipped in. Then he zipped the tent enough to cover the entry but still leaving a hole for his face to fit in. "I'll bring you some water and food-. Please don't move."

Another obedient nod.

"June…" it was the first time he called her by her name and June felt a wave of heat hitting her through the cool breeze of the night. She was thankful because the darkness probably hided her blushing. "You can leave the tent without my permission. Nobody can find out you're here."

And just then she understood what was in stake for him. She nodded again and he closed the tent.

Daryl entered the house as quietly as he could. He even managed to reach the stairs before someone spotted him.

"Daryl!" a feminine voice called from the dinner room, where most of the group gathered around the table. The empty cups of coffee and the crumbles of cake in the empty plates made Daryl guess they hadn't notice his absence until dinner was over. He sighted, defeated and dragged to the table.

"What's up? Why are you all gathered? Something happened?" Daryl pretended innocence as he avoided the questioning looks of Rick and Shane. He was afraid they could see in his eyes he was hiding something. _Or someone_, he thought.

"We were all worried about you…" Carol started with a maternal tone that irritated Daryl.

"So you all decided to gather an eat cake?" Daryl made a sarcastic grin "Jesus, thank God you did! Better stay in safely and have a cup of coffee instead of looking for me, right?" he pointed at Carol accusingly as he took the rest of the cake out of the trail with his filthy hands, enjoying the reprobation look Lori gave to him. "Oh, do my modals disturb you, darling? I know why you didn't search for me now! You didn't want this dumb bitch crashing any more cars"

"That's enough!" Rick ordered hitting his fist against the table. "Do not disrespect her."

"Disrespecting her would be assuming I had any respect for her to begin with, which I don't." Daryl teased with precaution as he clumsily filled up a term with coffee, enjoying thinking who much would Maggie would have to scrub to remove the brown spilling of the white tablecloth. "Please, don't stand up, I know you're too tired of worrying about me."

Later, after making sure nobody had followed him to his tend, Daryl congratulated himself. With all the tension in the dinner room, nobody had asked where did he was taking the food and seeing how June cheerfully devoured the corn cake, he smiled.

**I'm still trying to see how am I going to include June in the season finale, so it could take me a while to update again. Please be patient and review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Well, I been working really hard to stay close to the story characters, but I also want to add my own touch, you know? So please don't be mad at me if I picture a bit darker Daryl on this chapter, I'm just trying to show how hard it must be for anyone to stay truth and honest when the words is going to hell.**

**Also many of you had a debate between keeping June a secret of meeting other campers. I'm happy to say that I have found a medium point that I hope will please all ( including me) So enjoy!**

"_And what constitutes evil, real evil, is the taking of a single human life. Whether a man would die tomorrow or the day after or eventually... it doesn't matter. Because if God does not exist, then life... every second of it... Is all we have."__  
><em>_―__Anne Rice__,__Interview With the Vampire_

June woke up suffocated by a heavy blanket that someone had placed over her during the night. She knew that without that gesture, she had probably woken up trapped in a cube of ice and she smiled. She took a look at Daryl, sleeping curled up at the entry of the small tent. He looked peaceful; the sarcasm and though looks had gone and he resembled a little kid.

She stood up, still wrapping the blanket around her body and looking for her backpack. After finding it, she extracted a pair of jeans and a red long sleeved shirt with the word "Converse" written across. Before taking off her clothes, she gave a last look to the man sleeping across the tent. She wasn't too afraid of him. After all, since all this started she had been into "situations" with other men that took advantage of her whenever his brother wasn't around to protect her. She had expected Daryl to be one of those guys but he didn't do anything to her through the night and June had started considering the idea that maybe he was a decent guy.

Still, she tried to change the fast as she could. At some point, she let the blanket fell and she was completely naked.

Daryl was a bit pissed off when he opened his eyes. Somehow after surviving this entire zombie thing, he had died while sleeping and gone straight to heaven, because he was looking into an angel.

Her back was soft and pale and ended into a firm ass that made Daryl gasp. It was a miracle for Daryl that June couldn't hear him, because she didn't noticed he had woken up. She let her hair loose, brushing her shoulders. Daryl felt his pants growing tighter and he swallowed hard. He hadn't had sex in months and the opportunity seemed so close, it seemed written. The temptation of that long legs and soft skin was growing stronger. He imagined her soft voice screaming his name, her eyes filled with emotion as she thanked him for saving her and then gently going down to his pants. Even if she didn't agree, he was bigger and he could easily force her down and…

Suddenly he realized what he was thinking about. He had planned on raping her? What the fuck? He wasn't like that. And he had still though about…

Suddenly he felt disgusted of himself and the bulge inside his pants relaxed immediately. He stood up and picked up the blanket that the girl had dropped. She was now wearing a bra and panties and she still hadn't realized he was behind her. In fact, she didn't until he hugged her when he put the blanket around her body.

Daryl felt her body stiffening and he felt even guiltier. She was afraid; afraid of him.

Her fingers curled up around his when she grabbed the ends of the blanket, still too afraid to turn back, but Daryl tightened up the hug around her. A stiffened cry came out of her mouth and Daryl's eyes filled up with anger tears as he imagined she must have her eyes closed as she waited for what she thought was going to happen next. He pressed his face against her shoulder covered up by the blanked and inhaled. Then he whispered an unheard "Sorry" and left the tent, leaving June shaking behind.

He smacked his fist with his head, wondering what kind of horrible human being he was. He was too busy punishing himself to notice Rick approaching, so when he heard his name being called, his hear skipped a beat.

"Fuck you scared me to dead!" he barked. Then he suddenly quieted when he realized the tent was behind Rick and so did June. "What do you want?" he asked harshly.

"I'm sorry." Rick seemed genuine, but Daryl was too worried to care about anyone's feelings. "I need you to interrogate Randall, if you could. I have to get things ready for the…execution." The sheriff seemed to struggle with the word and Daryl almost felt sorry for him. "And I don't trust Shane to do so." Daryl knew giving Shane access to the prisoner would also result in an execution.

"Let's go." He agreed, leading the way to the little shack where they kept the prisoner.

June raced back to the tent feeling her heart about to come out of her chest. She had just rushed to go to the bathroom (she kind of envied that lack of human needs of the dead walkers, though) and now she had her face pressed against the tent wall to see if anyone had caught a glimpse of her.

She was still nervous about what happened this morning with Daryl. She had trusted Daryl. For a second when she felt his body tight against hers, she thought she had made a mistake. But he had acted like a gentleman…even if he had to struggle a bit. June hated those moments when she was startled or surprise. Normally, she tried not to beat herself up with her disability, but each time she didn't heard someone approaching, she wonder if she had been in danger. Until now, the only three things that had kept her alive were keeping her guard up, some amazing people looking after her and unbelievable luck.

Apparently no one had seen her and she felt the load in her chest lightening. She kept observing anyways, just in case. Tony had always thought her to be alert. The minute she could get out of the hospital bed after losing the hearing, her brother started training her.

Tony had predicted what she now was sure of…._"You're going to have hell of a hard path, Junny."_

And he was right. But June was also a terribly lucky person. If she had looked away for a second, or relaxed her surveillance she wouldn't had seen the kid coming. He was coming straight to her, but the fabric of the tent was thick enough to hide her and the child wasn't really putting attention. He got near to the motorcycle that was just a few steps away from June. She froze. The slightest movement she did could reveal her presence.

"_What is he doing here?"_ June thought "_Go play somewhere else, kid! You have like, all the room in the worlds and you choose just the spot to…"_

June thought the kid had heard her, because for a minute he looked straight to her, but immediately he turned to the other side to see if there was anyone around. He didn't wanted to be discovered either. He opened Daryl's bag…

"_Bad idea kid…" _June lectured mentally as she grinned.

….And took out a gun.

"…_worst idea ever_" June concluded. The kid, however, had a victorious expression common to all kids who got away with their little adventures. June felt suddenly pitiful for the little boy. That was not a common adventure. Most kids stole candies or toys; even money…but a gun? What kind of man would that kid turn into, living in a world like this? What kind of men would all kids turn into? She repressed a shiver and caught herself wishing for Daryl's presence…wishing for anyone's presence, actually.

She had to forget those thoughts immediately, though; or at least postpone them for a much convenient time, because the boy wasn't done yet. After taking another look around, the boy quickly ran into the forest.

"No!" June tried to react, but she was just coming out of the tent and the boy was already gone. She cursed low for the risk she was about to take, but she called out anyway, "Boy! Come back!" June even started walking into the trees, but she stopped when she realized she was one step away from getting lost. Then she had to come back to the clear and accept the kid had vanished.

She knew even getting out of the tent had already being a big mistake, but she was about to make other one. After all, she couldn't let that kid alone in the woods, even if he apparently had ran away voluntarily. He could be lost or worse and the responsibility lied in her hands.

"_What would Daryl think if I go look for help? He asked me to do one single thing: stay hidden. And I failed him. Oh my God! I failed him… he's going to kick me out…for sure and then I will have nowhere to go and maybe the zombies will find me and eat me or…" _ just then June realized she was hyperventilating. "Breath; just breath." She commanded herself. Slowly, her heart rhythm went back to normal. "If you don't let them know about the boy, they will start searching for him and they are going to find you, anyway." June reasoned.

She had made a decision.

Boy he was a kid! Poor thing was already wimping and Daryl hadn't even touched him. He felt a strange feeling inside his stomach when the kid started begging. He knew what was at stake, with Rick waiting back at the cap, every second he took to start was a second with June in danger.

That made him start going. If it came to this kid of June, his choice was clear. It was a survival matter and nothing personal, but he still felt a nauseous sensation climbing up his throat when he landed the first jab into the young man chained body. Was it a punishment or something? Why didn't he get to be the nice guy ever? The nauseas were stronger and then he realized…he was sick of himself.

June walked in zig- zag and with her hands lifted over her head. She probably looked like an idiot but she remembered Tony teaching to her, "_You must show them that you are unarmed, and always keep your hands in their sight. You won't be able to hear any warns or instruction, so you must kneel as soon as you spot someone. You won't be able to hear any shots either, that's why you must zig zag , so in case they do fire, you have a chance to avoid the shot."_

She hated to admit it, but she really missed Tony. June had been denying the fact that he was most likely dead, but that didn't made her feel any better. She felt vulnerable and scared. Specially when she was walking to a strange house knowing that someone could be pointing at her right now.

Apparently, she did have a bit of luck because she wouldn't have to walk all the way to the farm. She spotted a figure leaning on a wooden shack half the way to the main house and she rushed there. Before jumping into the sight of the stranger, June hid behind a tree. She was in the perfect spot to observe without being observed.

The stranger was a blonde woman with severe gesture. Even if there was nobody else watching, the woman stood firmly in her position, just like a soldier. The woman must have heard something that June didn't because she closed her eyes and swallowed. It was clear she wasn't trilled to be in charge of that position.

Suddenly it seemed like a really stupid idea to be outside.

June was about to rush back to the tent but then another stranger joined the woman. It was a big and though guy with a somber look. He said something to the woman that June couldn't figure out, but she did understood the word spelled back from the lips of the woman…

"Daryl." She said and after that the man entered the shack.

June started wondering. Why was Daryl in that place? What was this woman guarding? Daryl was a prisoner? Or maybe she was supposed to keep people out of the shack? June tried to calm down, but her mind keep playing games with her. Finally the answer came when Daryl and the man came out of the structure. Daryl seemed fine but…_"There's something wrong with him" _June thought.

His hands were covered in blood. And it was clearly not his own.

June waited patiently until the three campers left and after a deep breath, she decided to go inside the shack. She had seen there was a superior window and that would probably connect to a back entry, which she searched for desperately. She needed to know where she stood in relation to this group and who Daryl Dixon was really…

"Bingo!" she celebrated when she found a set of tiny stairs leading to a tiny ledge inside the claustrophobic structure. From there she was able to take a good view dow to what was down…or who, actually.

It took her a while to recognize the figure curled up in a corner. It was too beaten up and it din't seemed to be moving, but when he looked up, June's heart skipped a beat. "Randy!"

"June? What the…? What are you doing here? Where are the others? How..?" he blurted out way to quickly for her.

"Slow down!" she ordered. Then her eyes filled with tears. "Randy there are no others. I want back to the camp. Maria and Tim had turned and Dave and my brother…"

"They're dead." Randall concluded harshly. Then he banged his head against the wall and shut his eyes; it was until then that June realized he was handicuffed to a pipe. She was still assimilating the fact that she had lost the only family she ever had. She had already consider the possiblility but now it was a fact that Tony was dead. She was alone.

"Listen to me, Juny." Randall looked straight up to her eyes and June kneeled to have a better sight of him. "You need to get out of here." He spoke with anxiety and true feeling, like he menat every word. "This guys…June, they killed your brother."

June swallowed the not on her throat. "No! Daryl saved me…"

"The same guy that beat me to death? No, June listen. The big camp was down the highway and if you hurry you can still catch up with them."

June felt her head spinning and suddenly the fragile balance inside her was broken, she couldn't trust anyone. But she was a smart girl and she knew they din't have much time, "What about you?"

"June…" Randall's voice broke and June felt tears running down her face. "They are going to kill me."

"I'll talk to Daryl! I'll convince the others! I will…" June promised in the middle of small sobs.

"No!" Randall cut her. "No, baby." He nodded negatively and then looked up to her again. June had never seen a sadder look. "You will get to the road alive. You will bring the others here or keep going your way, but you won't die for me. I won't allow it." Randall concluded.

And it was the last thing she ever knew from him, because then Randall heard steps coming their way and quickly waved her off. She didn't ever took a last look back or said good bye.

And she always regretted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys, so I'm sorry for the long wait on this one, but I was out of town. I got one of my stories published and there was this ceremony and everything :P I think I will keep June a secret ( that will be definitely challenging) but for those of you who wanted to see her interact with other campers, I made this specially for you! Tell me if you liked it :***

_"People are often unreasonable and self-centered. Forgive them anyway.__  
><em>_If you are kind, people may accuse you of ulterior motives. Be kind anyway.__  
><em>_If you are honest, people may cheat you. Be honest anyway.__  
><em>_If you find happiness, people may be jealous. Be happy anyway.__  
><em>_The good you do today may be forgotten tomorrow. Do good anyway.__  
><em>_Give the world the best you have and it may never be enough. Give your best anyway.__  
><em>_For you see, in the end, it is between you and God. It was never between you and them anyway."__  
><em>_—__Mother Teresa_

Dale was a good man. Daryl was also a good man. And if the situation would be better they would probably stand on the same side. "You're a good man Daryl, " Dale had stated and Daryl felt a knot on his throat.

He wanted to be good. He wanted to confess all to Dale. He want to explain him that the only reason why he favored the execution is because that way he felt June would be in less danger. He thought if he supported Rick and proved his loyalty, he could collect the favor one day. That and only that was the reason why he didn't raise the voice, even when his conscience was screaming him to do so.

He hated himself for letting down the old man who looked at his with so much hope on his eyes, "The group is broken." He simply stated and turned back to his tent, not before noticing how the disappointment filled Dale's eyes.

Daryl didn't remembered the last time he had been so eager to return to that tiny little tent, but when he finally spotted the tent, he knew he wouldn't find there the relief he was hoping for there.

June was standing outside, with her arms crossed and her bag ready next to her side.

"Are you insane? Get inside the tent right now! Someone could see you and…!" Daryl barked harshly as he approximated, but instead of backing down, June took a step forward.

"Or what? You're going to beat me up? You're going to lock me away and torture me?" her posture was defiant, but her voice sounded like she was about to start crying. "Are you going to kill me Daryl?" she asked firmly looking into his eyes.

"No! June…" Daryl quickly got defensive and his nerves were about to go off because he was aware anyone could see them from where they stood. He realized June must have followed him "You don't get it, he was a treat to us! We have to do it!"

"He has done nothing to you!" June practically spitted the words and Daryl felt the anger rising inside him. Why didn't anyone understood he was trying to be a good person?

"Well, he's not an angel either, doll." He accused sarcastically. "Have they told you what he and his friends did on the woods? Or you just enjoyed the ride without wondering how did they get things?"

"You have no right to blame this on me!" June raised her voice as well. "You knew my brother…" her voice broke off and her eyes filled with tears, but she tried to dissimulate it by yelling louder. "You still brought me here! Like your fucking pet!"

"Don't you like being a pet?" Daryl didn't minded if anyone could hear them now, he was too pissed off. "Then stop acting like one! Stupid bitch, you would make it out there alone!"

"I wish it would been you who died at the bar!" June screamed as the tears ran through her face.

Ouch! That hurt. Daryl had been hurt before, both outside and inside. He only knew one way to fight back. He had opened his way through life with brutal force and he didn't know any better.

He slapped her. Hard; twice before even realizing what he had done.

But June took the hits like a champion, not even moving away her face. When he looked back to Daryl something had changed. Something had broken. She picked up the bag and ran away. Daryl just watched her leave.

Dale was gathering his things. The sun was coming down and somewhere a clock was ticking. He felt suddenly smaller and he knew this fight was more than what he could handle alone, but he still wasn't ready to give up. He was fighting for a right cause and that was a fight worth fighting for. If the group refused to suspend the execution there was no other option for him but to leave. He took a last look into the RV and sorrow filled his heart; for a time, this seemed like a place to call home.

Suddenly a loud bang woke his from his day dreaming. Something had slammed against the vehicle side. A walker…? He had abandoned his guard and knew the great consequences that mistake could have, he hurried outside. He saw the girl leaning in the grass, with a deep cut into her knee. Her blond hair was mess up and her eyes were puffy from crying.

"Hello?" Dale greeted, with no response. He approximated cautiously until the girl spotted him.

"Please..I …I was just pa..passing by. I'll be gone in a second." The girl promised as she shook nervously and tried to stand up at the same time.

Dale softly touched her shoulder as helped her up. Holding her hands gently he asked, "What's your name, dear?"

"June." The girl responding, cleaning away the trace of tears.

"I'm not going to hurt you June, but you might find someone around who will." Dale recalled Shane's faced and shrugged. "You should step inside." He invited as he guided her to the RV's door. When he noticed she still hesitated he added "It will just take a minute."

"Okay." She nodded shyly.

Dale was moved by the story of the girl. After a few minutes of awkward silence, she had let go of her inhibitions and talked to him sincerely. Dale felt especially sad when the girl talked about her brother because she really seemed to miss him.

"We have all lost our loved ones." Dale tried to offer some comfort as he offered a cup of tea to June.

"Is not like that." June tried to explain. "I'm lost without Tony. Even before the walkers I needed protection. He always looked out for me. He protected me from other kids at school, from social services when they tried to take us away, from…" June suddenly quieted, but Dale patiently waited until she was ready to continue. "…my dad."

"I'm guessing he was not dad number one, right?" Dale guessed and June smiled softly.

"No." She agreed. "I used to believe that it was my fault. That if I would have been a better daughter, he would love me. Once, I was almost eleven, I got home and he was drunk. He had done it before and I learned how to take the hits without making a big deal out of it. Out of nowhere he slammed a bottle in my head. And another one. And another one…"

Dale swallowed and took the girl's hand to encourage her to continue.

"Tony found me. He rushed me to the hospital and called Nana. She put together all her retirement savings and was able to get me top medical care. I just have a little scar on the back of my neck and a few others on my scalp… but I would prefer having a thousand scars instead of this…" she joked, not trying to sound too condescending.

"What do mean?" Dale interrupted.

"The doctors weren't able to repair the internal damage on the ear. I wasn't born deaf." June confessed.

"What about your dad?" Dale asked interested.

"Tony went back to look for him but thankfully karma was faster. He had an alcoholic congestion and passed away in the bathtub."

June then told Dale about the dark days. How her family (or what was left of it) had managed to escape from the city. How Tony protected her and her grandmother and how they joined the group of hunters. Then she talked about Daryl and the fight they had.

"Daryl is a good man. He just has a hard time believing it. " Dale smiled reassuringly. Every trace of disappointment he had experienced earlier had vanished, because he was aware of the risk Daryl had taken to save the girl seating across the table. He knew he wasn't alone in his crusade.

"I have a hard time believing that, too." June responded sarcastically.

"Let me tell you a story." Dale started with an experienced voice. "This girl gets lost in the woods. At the beginning, everyone tries to find her. Eventually, the possibilities start narrowing down and people starts giving up. At the end it becomes sort of a fantasy search, with nobody really expecting any results. Except for one man. He rises earlier every day and comes home later. He goes a little bit further into the woods every day and returns empty handed each time. But he keeps going, guided by the certainty that someday he would be the one that finds the little girl."

"What happens? Does he find her?" June leans forward, curiously.

"Eventually the inevitable happens. The girl had to be sacrificed and with that, the little hope inside that man shuts down. He blames himself for believing and trying so hard and failing. He decides he's never going to be hurt again." Dale concluded.

June seems to be struggling with some kind of moral silence debate. "He hit me." She spits out after a few moments of silence. Actually, that's the only thing that keeps June from running back into Daryl's protection.

"I bet he's probably dying of regret right now." Dale smiled again but the smile vanished from his face when he realize it was getting darker outside. "Young lady, I'm afraid I have to go now. If you're leaving, feel free to take from here whatever you may need. If you're staying, consider your secret safe with me."

"Thank you." June stood up and shook Dale's hand. After that he elegantly left the Rv.

Dale couldn't repress a smile when he saw she was walking in direction of the tent.

Daryl knew this was a childish, stupid and pointless way to behave but he still beat the hell of the tent with the tree branch. In a way, he was beating himself. For all he knew, June could be death by now and yet again, no one to blame but himself. He slammed again the tent, letting out a scream of rage.

"What the hell you think you're doing?" A familiar voice startled him. He turned around to see June standing with her bag at her feet. "Where am I supposed to sleep now?"

For all response Daryl ran to hug her, filling his lungs with her essence and enjoying the feeling of his warm and soft body against his. After the first impulse, he remembered they had just met a few days ago and embarrassed, he pulled away. "Sorry." He apologized, but June seemed as happy as him. "Why didn't you left?"

"Dale." June explained simply, but she added "he promised to keep the secret."

"June…" Daryl started his apology, but he didn't found any words good enough.

"I know." She replied, then, looking firmly into his eyes she added "Never hit me again. Ever."

Daryl suspected there was a story behind that last line, but he decided there would be time later to find that out. "I promise." He stated.

"Good." June smiled. "Now you should get going. Dale told me you're having a meeting at the house."

"You want to know what am I going to say?" Daryl offered, but she refused with a gesture.

"No. Whatever you decide, it's your choice. I'll accept it." June explained.

Daryl knew June had just condemned Randall to death, but he also knew she was perfectly aware of that. He appreciated the sacrifice she was making for him. "Stay safe, doll. I'll be back soon." He promised. Then, surprising June and himself, he kissed her temple.

"Be safe." She replied with a smile.

Dale had lost the fight, but he had also decided to stay for two reasons. First of all, Andrea. The girl had supported him in an act not of humanity but of loyalty, and he appreciated that. Second, Daryl. He had stay low-headed during the discussion, trying not to draw attention to him. He was going to need a lot of help to keep his little friend in secret, and Dale was happy to provide that assistance. Maybe he couldn't save the young man's life, but life was giving him the chance to save June.

He had decided to formally offer his help that night. And he was heading to the tent to break June the news when he was suddenly attacked.

Ben only knew one thing. He was hungry. For about a year know, that's all he had known. Hunger. He smelled a snack close. It was like Christmas. He had been trapped in that filthy mud for over a month and his obsession had only grown stronger. His rotten brain couldn't tell, but he had found the best prey in the area. Unable to hear the moans of anticipation of the walker, the girl kept fixing her things. Her destiny seemed sealed until an unfortunate coincidence took place. Dale steps getting closer captured the attention of the walker.

Overwhelmed by his gluttony, the walker ran to chase his new prey. The old man put up more resistance than what Ben had expected, but in the end, well…it ended.

After a year of walking with no conscience, Ben finally found something close to peace.

Daryl took the gun from Rick's hand. In this new twisted world, this was his own very twisted way to thank Dale. For the few seconds they exchanged looks Daryl could read all the concerns in the old man's eyes. He regretted not supporting him because shit just got harder on him. June was a pretty, sweet and nice load, but still a load. And now she was a load he would have to carry on his own. _Damn. Chose the wrong time to die, old man,_ Daryl though as he pointed at his head.

"Sorry, bro." he apologized and then fired away.

June didn't question the details about Dale's death. She just accepted the brief resume that Daryl gave to her when he came in an hour later, collapsing into the blankets. She would never knew that she had been very close to be the death of the day or that if she had not forgotten to mention the incident she witnessed with the boy, she would probably have saved Dale. Maybe it's true sometimes ignorance is bless. June tried to cry for Dale, but her tears seemed to have run out inside her. Giving up, she curled up next to Daryl.

She felt his body stiffening and his accelerated breathing on her neck. "What are you doing?" he questioned exhausted, grabbing her body to force her turn around and face him. Then he spelled out again for her "What are you doing?"

"Don't know. I'm too tired to over think it." June accepted with a smile. Daryl just grinned and hugged her tightly. Her head seemed to fit exactly into his chest and there was no way for her to hear the "_That's fine with me"_ that he muttered into her temple before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enough with the sweet and loving part. Let's have some zombie action, okay? Enjoy!**

_Mary Parrish:_**  
><strong>_Love vanquishes time. To lovers, a moment can be eternity; eternity can be the tick of a clock._

"Now you hit _me_." Daryl let out an exaggerated grin of pain as he caressed his swallowed lip.

"Oh. My. Gosh." June spelled with an impressive look, surprised of her own strength. "Let me see!" she rushed to touch Daryl's lips but he captured her hand easily.

"No! Who knows were those hands have been!" he defended as he pretended to pull away.

"Don't be such a baby, let me see." June complained, leaning her head forward to take a closer look. "I have quite a good jab, don't I."

"Can I least now what were you fighting off?" Daryl questioned, shaking his head.

"Walkers, Robots, aliens, etc, etc, etc." June responded with a smile.

"You don't have to worry about any walker-robot-alien chasing your pretty head, doll. That's what I'm here for." Daryl stated, blushing a bit.

"Though you were just a good pillow…and a good punching bag." June followed the joke, running her hand along his face.

"Whatever you need, doll." He promised with a soft smile.

Daryl hadn't felt that happy in a while. Actually, he didn't recalled filling that happy before. All that rage inside him, all that walls…they were crumbling down. June running her hand over his face seemed to be healing each of his wounds slowly. A voice inside him yelled him to stop being such a pussy. To stop being weak. Curiously, that voice sounded a lot like Merle's. Though it was nice to feel his brother around, Dary had managed to shut that voice for a moment and just enjoy. Now he got how Rick could keep going every day just by having Lori close.

"That doll thing…" June broke into his thoughts with a shy voice. Daryl looked into her blue innocent eyes and grinned.

"You don't like it?" he asked cautiously, worried about having misread the signs

"Oh no! On the contrary I worry about liking it too much." June confessed, her cheeks lighting up with a furious blush.

That was something Daryl liked about her. How she was so innocent and she always cared about how he felt or reacted. She complemented him…

June lifted her eyes again and closed up the distance between their heads.

Her lips brushed his and Daryl felt his whole body melting at the taste of her warm breath.

"_Well, little fag aren't you a piece of work? Fucking that sweet little ass over her brother's death body…"_ Merle's voice broke through Daryl's thoughts, with and irritated growl, he pulled away.

Noticing the confused grin in June's face he smiled and explained, "The voice of my missing brother in my head doesn't think is a good idea." After that he let another growl and chuckled as June smiled. "Don't you care I'm insane and I hear voices in my head, baby?"

June pretended to give serious though at the idea and then shook her blonde shade of hair one said to another, brushing his shoulder. "No, I mean, I would looooove to hear any voice." She dragged the word sweetly and then added with a chuckle, "Even my brother's one playing inside my head."

Suddenly Daryl realized his mistake and immediately cursed at himself for being so stupid. "Shit, baby! I'm sorry, I forget sometimes…"

"Neh, it's okay. I forget sometimes, too." June said calmly, then she added with a smile, "I imagine your voice sometimes."

"Yeah? How so?" Daryl questions curiously as he delicately took her hand and pressed against his mouth.

"Masculine, low, sort of a growly tone. I imagine you calling out my name." June's eyes brightened dangerously as she rolled her body on top of his. Daryl chuckled. Now she was on top of him, supporting her weight in her elbows placed to each side of his head. Her hair brushed his shoulders and her eyes looked directly into his. "You calling out my name."

"June." Daryl let out slowly, almost in a whisper. "June." He repeated as she giggles innocently. "June…June…JuneJuneJuneJune…" Daryl teased her as she lectured him with an amused expression.

"Shhhh! Someone could hear you!" she exclaimed, but Daryl ignored her advice. "How would you explain you talking alone?"

"I'll tell them I have a new imaginary friend." Daryl quickly suggested with a snort. "A sweet, sexy and hot imaginary friend." He added as June giggled again.

Then for a few seconds June got serious. She frowned and after giving some time to whatever thought was playing on her mind, she smiled. Decided, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Daryl's.

He froze, not even breathing to not disturb the feeling running through his body. It was joy, pure joy. He wouldn't what to be anywhere else at the moment as he couldn't imagine any better than June's sweet and delicate lips against his own. "_If this what it took…a fucking Zombie apocalypse….if this was what it took to get me here…hell, it was worthy."_ Daryl thought, embarrassed of his philosophical moment. The truth was, not even before the worlds changed he had felt something as strong as this.

June felt the same way. Just as she started kissing him all her fears disappeared. At the beginning, she was nervous as hell. Daryl seemed to have a lot of experience, his badass attitude and all. June had only been kissed twice or so in her life. For once, as she took that big step forward, she was being brave. And she understood now that Daryl not only protected her, but also made her stronger. She could only hope to be up to his expectations and luckily for her, a suffocated growl told her she was doing it right.

With a fluid movement, Daryl changed positions to make his body laying on to op hers. He gave her a teasing smile. "Now…It would be nice to hear my name being called too." And without giving her time to do anything but blush; he bit her neck and start working his way through kisses all up to her mouth.

Even in a normal situation, without the distraction of being eaten kiss by kiss, June would be unable to hear Randall suffocated pleads as Shane dragged him to the woods. Daryl's top hunter skills, on the other hand, were specially trained to detect the crunch of a branch in the middle of the forest, but for once, he had let his guard down.

Shane had picked just the right moment to commit his crime right behind the only two witnesses that had something better to do. Maybe if they would have been less "bussy" …another scenario added to a long list.

In the end, Daryl had to lower the intensity of the make out session. It was weird, but he was older and somehow it still seemed like an abuse to push June further. He had to settle with brushing his lips through her hair as her head rested in his chest. Suddenly he remembered he had been so exhausted he hadn't had a chance to bring her food.

Sitting up and helping her to do so, he frowned and asked "Honestly, just how hungry are you?"

"Oh! It's okay, never mind…" June excused him shyly.

"Babe! You should be fucking mad at me!" Daryl interrupted her irritated. "You need to tell me these things okay? If there's anything else bothering you…just spit it out."

"Okay. Hold on." She thought for a minute and then her face brighten up. "If I promise to be really careful, could I go for a walk? Just passing the tree line."

Daryl took a while to answer but then he decided, "Fine." He grinned when he noticed the huge smile on June's face. "You're not my pet or anything, you know? Just be careful and…yeah just that."

"Yey!" June celebrated as she hugged him tightly.

"You are eating a lot lately." Carol commented on Daryl dryly as she frowned at his plate filled with food.

"Yea…I'm just…" Daryl opened and closed his mouth a few times, working in an excuse. It was the second mistake he had made that morning, first one when he came in wearing a smile that could eclipsed out the sun. "I'm growing."

Carol snorted as she kept washing the dishes. Daryl was about to leave when she let down a glass bowl and turned to face him. "You know… I give up." She dried her hands with a towel as Daryl just stood there, not sure what to do or say. "I've trying so hard to be a good friend and to be there for you, but you don't want me to be. You have been locked up in your tent, eating alone, not interacting….I'm worried."

Daryl was about to defend himself, but then they heard the screaming of Shane asking for help. They had barely stepped on the porch when Rick was already handing him a gun and yelling instructions. Apparently stupid Shane had let his guard down and now they had to chase down the runaway. "Fuck!" Daryl muttered.

"Come on, Daryl, we have to go!" Glenn hurried him up as he said goodbye to Maggie.

Daryl knew he wouldn't have time to warn June about his departure, but he had an idea. He rushed to the house, ignoring Glenn and Rick calling him and wrote down a note in the first piece of paper he could found. Then he took the plate with food and met Carol outside.

Ignoring the surprise look of the woman, he handed her both the plate and the note, begging "If you really want to be my friend, I'm gonna need a favor. Place this just outside my tent. Don't red the note and whatever you hear or see, do not go inside the tent." Daryl specified very firmly, as he ignored Carol's complains and ask her, "Cold you do that for me? Friends?"

The woman just nodded weakly and Daryl had to trust her to follow his instructions. With a growl, he jogged after Glenn into the woods.

June's heart went back to her usual rhythm. It had literally stopped as she seemed to notice a black shadow near to the tent. She had been a bit reckless after Daryl left, she was even singing some stupid song…

…the shadow had appeared out of nowhere, but June was sure it belonged to a living being. June saw it moving around the tent, but finally he or she gave up and decided to go back to the house. As she had no way to know if the threat was truly gone, June waited half an hour before steeping out of the tent. When she finally did, she almost stepped on the sandwich placed delicately in a plate. She brought the sandwich inside and devoured it immediately. It was just after she was done and she examined the plate better than she realized what she had thought to be a napkin was actually a note.

"_June:_

_Had to go out and kick some dead ass, be back soon. I told a friend to bring you a sandwich. She is a good woman and she seems really willing to help. If you go taking that little walk don't go too far. In fact, try to advance no more than a few meters. Sorry, I'll explain to you later. _

_June, I like you. Please try not to be eaten, yeah?_

_Stay safe and come back to me in one piece…_

_D."_

June smile briefly before folding the note carefully and placing it on her backpack. It didn't trilled her to know Daryl was out there, but at least she could finally get out of that tent ( which she had really started to hate. She couldn't wait any longer, so she practically jogged out of the tent and then into the woods. She was not intentionally trying to break Daryl's rules but she had already walked way more than a few meters before her excitement ended and she was able to think straight.

"Well, if I already screwed up…" June ventured with a smile. Then she decided to stop worrying so much and jigged cheerfully through the bushes. It was an awesome feeling of freedom, one that she had not experienced in a while. Her legs and arms seemed light and quick and she moved with extremely graciousness. She spined around once or twice giggling. It was just like when Nana gave her very fist ballet lesson.

Nana. She could still remember her kind and wrinkled face as she handed June a cookie. She gave everyone cookies. The children in the camp loved her; even Randall.

Randall. So irritant and young. Would he be hurt? Would he hurt others? June couldn't even consider the possibility of Daryl hurting Randall or vice versa.

She spinned around again and this time the freedom had disappeared and a nasty sense of dizziness and nauseous took over her head. As she spinned around, the world became a blur. The threes and the sky became just stains of blue and green and she seemed to disappear. Would Tony ever disappear?

Would his body be alone on a cold floor, rotting alone? Had he suffered? June felt the tears burning in her eyes. She didn't want to think. She spinned around again, trying to forget. She stopped once her head began to hurt and she blinked once or twice to make the black spots she perceived to disappear. She ran her fingers through her hair. "I miss you Tony." She whispered.

And as if someone had heard her, she clearly heard a voice inside her head screaming "Turn back!" even if she hadn't heard the voice of his brother in over ten years, she recognized it as his and immediately ordered. She did so just in time to avoid the teeth of a walker to land on her right arm.

Screaming, she backed down. The walker, a young woman wearing what it remained of a silk rope followed her. In normal conditions, maybe June could have out run the walker, but she was still dizzy and she zigzagged to the nearest tree to use it as support. Then she felt a tingling feeling on his right feet. The rotten fingers of a second walker that had crawled up from behind tried to grab a piece of her jeans. June screamed as she tried unsuccessfully to shake off the dead hand. The first walker took advantage of her distraction and launched at her. Both of the women felt down to the ground, snipping and struggling.

"Help! Help me! Help me, please!"June begged as she struggled against the walker. She punched aimlessly to the walker's body as she shook her leg to get rid of the second walker, still attached to her feet. She sobbed and screamed every time the walker's breathe felt too close to her face.

Luckily for her, she couldn't hear the wave of moans and cried of the hoard of walkers coming her way. Still, she was not really optimistic about her situation. She was done.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Well vacations just started and I'm ready to wrap this up. No hurry, thought! It might take up to three chapters more Thanks for my latest reviewer, I'm glad you think this is different :3 Before starting, I have to warn you all STORY DOESN'T END IN THIS CHAPTER, KEEP READING ! So…enjoy!**

_It's easier to be alone, because what if you learn that you need love and you don't have it? _

_What if you like it and lean on it?_

_What if you shape your life around it and then it falls apart? _

_Can you even survive that kind of pain? _

_Losing love is like organ damage._

_It's like dying. _

_The only difference is death ends. _

_This? I_

_t could go on forever._

_Grey's Anatomy___

"_Breath."_ Toni's voice replayed inside her mind. It was just like when he had found her unconscious after his father beat her. _"Breath."_

June actually did as he said and immediately the panic inside her disappeared. She looked around for some weapon and noticed a sharp branch just a few inches away. There was no way she could go through skull bone with that, but maybe if…

….she didn't thought about it. In a single movement she rolled her body to the side; pulling the walker along. She grabbed the branch and stabbed the dead body straight into the eye. The walker moaned weakly and she repeated the action until it felt motionless to her side.

Then she proceeded to pull her knee up to her chest, bringing up the second walker, to busy eating her shoe. She attacked again through the eye cavity and even though she succeeded, the branch snapped in half in the process. All June wanted to do was collapsing there in the soil, but Tony's voice though differently, _"Get your ass up and start running."_

June jumped up, just to face a small group of dead bodies coming her way. Without thinking twice, she ran towards the house. Or at least, the direction she though the house was… If someone had tell her every step she happily walked away was one that she would had to run back followed by a bunch of zombies, she would never leave the safety of her shelter. _"Just a few more meters, June._" Tony cheered up for her.

Her lungs burned and her mouth was dry, she was exhausted. Every now and then she felt the fingers of a walker (sometimes it was just a branch or a bush) caressing her back and speed up, but even then she knew she was still too far away from home. "I can't! Tony, help me! I can't do it!" June cried out loud as she kept running, tripping and sobbing at the same time.

"_Yes you can. Hang in there June. Just a few more meters." _Her brother's voice encouraged and she kept running. She was going to run until she just couldn't do it anymore and right now even that didn't seemed to be enough.

You know how difficult is to run sobbing dizzy and feeling the claws of a hundred walkers in your back? Well, is pretty much impossible, so when June's feet tangled with her other feet and she felt hard on the floor just before reaching the clear…it really didn't surprised her.

Daryl didn't know how they deal with it. Just sitting there and waiting for the others to come back, that would drive his completely insane; but apparently some people in the house seemed fine with it. Even so, sometimes Daryl wanted to shake them and make them react. Carol for example was serving everyone coffee at the table, even when Glenn and him had just explained they found Randall turned with no bites or scratches. It was like if she expected them to deal with it as she kept living a normal life. _Like if she doesn't serves that stupid shitty coffee, her life will be crushed_. He thought as he shook his head.

"The other's aren't back yet?" Daryl asked Lori, who just denied with the head. Lori seemed pretty resigned too and he suddenly felt the need to go check on June. He was anxious to see the only person who made him feel…real.

Daryl won't worried about June, now that they had taken down Randall, she should be okay. "Good night…" he muttered as he headed to the porch. Whe opened the door and let the cool night air enter to the house, enjoying the moment. Suddenly he noticed that sound.

The sound.

The cries. The hungry moans. The sound of a thousand feet dragging…."Shit!" he even distinguished the figures moving through the darkness. "You better come and see this!"

"What is that?" Hershel asked with panic as he narrowed his eyes to get a better view.

"Is a hoard! They are coming to the farm!" Maggie cried out hysterically as the rest of the group stepped outside.

"We should keep our position…"Hershel started

"Are you insane?" Andrea questioned, but she still checked the load of her gun.

"…this is my house and I am not going to give it up…" Hershel concluded with firm voice

"Maybe they're just passing by….maybe we should just hide." Carol suggested naively, but with no conviction.

"Where is Carl?" Lori asked hysterically.

To sum it up, the situation was chaotic. Without Rick to think of a strategy or even Shane to impose some kind of dictatorship order, everyone was looking after themselves. For Daryl, that would be just fine a few days ago, as he had always been a loner and even when Merle was around, he never needed much loving care. Now there was only one thought on his mind, almost obsessing him, taking out the air he inhaled and making his heart race. June. June. June.

He jumped over the stairs of the house and thanks to the chaos; nobody really cared where he was going. He raced to the tent. Somehow it seemed he took ages to get there (later he was pretty sure they were just a couple of minutes) and when he finally did, the first walkers were already bursting out the threes. Daryl searched the tent frenetically, but there were no signs of June there. Her pick backpack was still there and then he understood she had never returned from her walk. His heart dropped when he looked over the hungry zombies in the dark. Somewhere, in the dark, surrounded by walkers and without a weapon….that where she was.

"June! June!" he called out for her, but there was no response. Instead, the first group of walkers trespassed the line of trees, heading towards him. He immediately pulled the gun that rick have given to him and fired to the head of the first target. He knew his few arrows would be necessary soon enough, but he was saving the best for the last.

Exited by his presence, the walkers speeded up their pace "Come get me motherfuckers!" he challenged, shooting two of them down.

His attention was momentarily captured by a strange brightness in the sky. The barn was on fire and the flames reached into the night sky. "Rick, you made it, you son of a bitch." Daryl muttered admired, but immediately went back to work. He shoot another walker, but his position was becoming undependable. He couldn't wait for June any longer. He fought with himself for a while until h realized he had to move fast. "Fuck!" he cursed as he headed to the motorcycle. There he turned around to shoot one last walker before leaving.

Daryl Dixon hadn't been an exemplary man. He had made many mistakes in his life; but lately he had been trying his ass off to be a better man. Luck, God, faith or whatever must have seen that because he performed a little miracle. There was no way to stop the bullet, but Daryl would happily had placed himself in front of it when he heard the loud scream exactly in the direction he had fired away.

Walkers don't scream.

"June!" he shouted. No response. "No! No! No, no, no ,no" he babbled as he ran towards the direction he had heard the screaming. "Please be alive, please be alive." He begged to none in specific as he tried his best to keep calm…

…but he lost every bit of calm when he recognized the blond hair of June. Her body was lying on the soil face down and there was blood around her. "No!" Daryl cried and he felt the rage inside him growing as he reached her. Her black Converse was still tangled in the branch and her leg was twisted in an unnatural position. He felt into his knees and lifted her motionless body in a hug.

He stopped caring. Nothing really mattered, nor the walkers circling him, not the fire breaking neither the darkness of the night nor the screams of his partners. Daryl had never been the protagonist of the group. He had keep his head down and tried to keep alive. That had been enough. And then he had found there was more in this world; some kind of happiness that he had never experienced before. He had lived for the first time.

Now he was dying. He was dying here tonight even if his body survived. He would become just like those strange creatures surrounding him, craving for his flesh. With nothing to live for, he would walk this world hopelessly, empty.

For the first time in his life, he allowed himself to cry. He cried silently at the beginning, swaying his body and June's in a tig hug, but as his tears wet her hair and his grip grew tighter, the cry changed. He was now sobbing, screaming and cursing. Calling out for help, for vengeance, threatening God, luck, faith…whoever was there to listen. He saw the walkers approaching but he didn't cared. They could eat his flesh, turn him into one of them, kill him and tear his body apart into tiny bits.

He was already dead.


	7. Chapter 7

_**So, first of all I wanna thank you all for reading, it means a lot. Also for your reviews and alert guys, I hope you have all enjoyed and I can't wait for the next season :D Enjoy, this is for you !**_

_Meredith: Just when we think we figured things out, the universe throws us a curveball. So, we have to improvise. We find happiness in unexpected places. We find ourselves back to the things that matter the most. The universe is funny that way. Sometimes it just has a way of making sure we wind up exactly where we belong._

_Grey's Anatomy_

Maybe miracles were real; maybe not. The truth was that the series of events that saved June's life could make the most skeptic viewer doubt. The bullet could have pierced her skull, sending her right through the afterlife; but it didn't. At the same moment the impact was about to take place, she had tripped (she did hit her head however, falling unconsciously and bleeding badly.) saving her life and managing to avoid the bullet (not as the zombie following her, unfortunately he was hit straight into the face.)

So maybe whoever was up there watching haven't forgot them yet.

Still, June couldn't move. She felt her body heavier than ever and her mind was dizzy and lost in blurry thoughts. She couldn't focus or command her body to do anything. Sharp flint of pain crossed her body once in a while, but she couldn't do anything. Then she felt a new sensation, something warm and cozy climbing through her extremities. A set of strong arms were now hugging her tightly and her mind started clearing out. But then, she stated feeling the real pain.

She cried out and as she did so, she also clenched to Daryl's chest. She forced her eyes to open, even through the pain and she found Daryl staring at her, with puffy red eyes.

"It's gonna be okay." She whispered, exhausting her last drop of energy and then she let go her mind into the blackness.

She was alive. Somehow, she was alive. Daryl wasn't a complicated man; he didn't believe in miracles or bigger purposed in life. He just knew that in that moment life had decided to give him a break and he was more than willing to take it. First he cleaned out his face. He knew that if he made it out of this, he was going to have to make up some sort of excuse for _crying "Dear June, I had something in my eyes" _he practiced. Then with a snort, he shot the closest walker. _"Dear June, I wasn't crying. My eyes were sweating."_

With a smile, he lifted himself off the ground, carrying June, princess-style. Then he raced to his motorcycle and sat her on the seat.

"Come on, June! Wake up!" he ordered as he shook her body violently. He would have to apologize for the bruising later, but right now, he needed her awake. "June! Damn!"

Daryl turned around and shot another walker. He was running short on bullets, but didn't want to use his bow just yet. "June, I fucking love you dear, but you're going to get us killed!" he yelled hysterically.

_June, I fucking love you dear, but you're going to get us killed!"_

Even if she couldn't hear the words coming out of his lips, she could read them clearly.

He loved her. That's all that mattered for June. Doing the biggest effort in her life, she smiled, completely awake. Daryl welcomed her with a triumph smile. _"So you love me?"_ June tried to ask, but all that came out was some incoherent babble. Daryl seemed not to mind because he kissed her quickly and jump in the motorcycle. He started it and after warning her to hold on tightly, he speeded up to the house. June clenched to his back.

It all seemed like a dream; a really bad one. They drive through the field dodging walkers, sometimes they were so close that they could feel their hands reaching for their flesh. When they caught up with the others, Daryl stopped; not sure what to do.

"Get down now." Daryl ordered simply, turning back so she could understand and June obeyed. He grabbed her hand and guided her to the back of the RV. He seemed to be struggling with some kind of decision, but finally he decided otherwise and headed to the van Maggie and Glenn were driving. He signaled them and they stopped a few meters ahead. Either there were too scared to look behind or they choose not to do so, giving Daryl the chance to open the trunk.

Daryl then stared at June. It was a hard decision for him but he knew he couldn't carry her around. It was the best thing to do. "Get in."

June opened her eyes, horrified "No!" she screamed, backing up a few steps.

"Do it June! Is the only fucking way!" Daryl snapped, suddenly anxious as the shadows of the walkers

"I won't leave you here to die. Nobody likes a fucking martyr!" June ironized as she shook her head.

"Fine! You stupid bitch!" Daryl yelled and then pulled out his gun.

June raised her eyebrow and snorted "What are you going to do? Kill me if I don't agree?"

Glenn tried to look back to see what was taking so long, but Maggie convinced him of dealing with more urgent matters first, as the walker approaching their window.

Meanwhile Daryl smiled and placed the gun at his temple with a grin.

June repressed a scream "You wouldn't…!" she exclaimed, but for all response, Daryl just nodded. "You're despicable!" she muttered as she reluctantly enter the trunk and covered with a blanket.

"Love you too, baby." Daryl cheerfully good bye as he kissed her passionately. He didn't wanted to think that could be their last kiss, or even process the fact that he had declared his love for a girl twice and she hadn't even responded back. He just wanted to do what he was best at…killing things.

He quickly got rid of the walker trying to attack Glenn, but he pulled the kid's head out of the window and fixed his eyes in his.

"Listen to me China boy. I only got a few instructions for you and I hope your little brain can assimilate them fast. First, you got some important cargo back there but you'll be a good boy and you won't take a look if you want to keep your head over your shoulders. Second, if you leave this car, I'll hunt you down and cut you and your little sweetheart to pieces. And third but not least, giving the improbable case that I don't make it back, you will be completely responsible for my cargo; proving yourself the man Dale thought you were…" Daryl had carefully planned to bring up the old man's name somewhere in his speech and it seemed to work out, because Glenn just nodded and Daryl let him go. Just for precautions, he also addressed to Maggie. "Make sure he doesn't does something stupid…please?"

Maggie grinned and the car started moving. With a sight, Daryl admitted this was the only thing he could do. I mean he would flip out if he tried to save June at the same time he was trying to stay alive. Glenn was a poor shooter and he would trust him much but Dale seemed to believe in him and as the recent events proved, Dale might be right about some things. The kid seemed terrified enough not to make a lot of questions. Besides, as long as June was in the same ship (or van, to be more accurate) Glenn would protect her with his life.

Now he needed to solve some other things. The barn. He approached the kid who was settled in the RV and sent him straight to look out for Rick. The kid followed his instructions, mainly because he seemed to be the only one who knew what he was doing. He wasn't Rick's biggest fan but _Hell, I won't have that pregnant bitch scolding me all over about her family._ Then he rode his bike up to T-dog, who seemed more than happy to leave the farm immediately.

On the distance he spot the RV being overrun by the walkers and Rick and Carl running around. He felt a inch of panic when he realized he had been very close to leave June in the back of the RV, but his guts had commanded him otherwise at the last moments. He saw Rick trying to protect Carl "Now you decide to obey, little brat?" he observed as he saw the panic in the boy's face. However, before he could help them, a loud scream caught his attention.

He saw Carol running away, chased by a group of walkers, "Damn it, woman!" he snorted as he raced over to offer some help. He shot the two walkers and then yelled at her "What are you waiting for? I don't have all day!"

The woman quickly climbed behind him and he took the highway without looking back. He sure would miss the security of the farm but he also knew (but would never admit) that he would follow June everywhere, because any place besides her would be his home.

June was trying really hard not to think in the fact that Daryl was still back there in Zombie land and she was stuck in a trunk. Yeah, just that. June couldn't hear what they were talking about or if they were even doing so. She found some comfort in the rocking of the car, but even that stopped. At first June panicked, thinking they would abandon her, but she forced herself to stay in the truck and calm down. Time lost its meaning; minutes turned into hours soon. She found herself scratching the painting off the floor to keep her mind busy. Then someone opened the trunk and she repressed a scream of joy.

Daryl. Fucking Daryl. Standing there like nothing had happened.

She threw herself into his arms as he laughed. "Thought you were mad at me for pushing you out of the way…" he reminded her as they held on a close embrace, he crossing his arms behind her waist and she doing the same but with his neck.

"I'm too tiny to held two strong emotions at the same time. I choose to be happy, any problem with that?"

"Neh…I'm just glad you're alive." He touched her cheek and she smiled.

Just until then, June realized it was night time and she looked around nervously. "What about the others..?"

"Well, we lost Andrea; she was a good fighter. A few of the people living at the farm. Shane; big guy that was flipping out and Rick…I think the man we knew is definitely dead." Daryl counted the lows with no signs of emotion but then something bothered him. "The man is under a lot of pressure and I bet one day he's going to lose it and kill us all, but I'd try my best to keep him calmed which means…"

"…I need to stay hidden." June concluded the phrase resigned.

"Just until I figure out what to do. I'll force Glenn to cover me up and I think Carol might help me out…"Daryl started but then noticed June frowning. "What?"

"I don't like her. She…touches you too much." June admitted embarrassed as she lowered her gaze and Daryl chuckled

"You're jealous, pretty little thing?" he teased kissing her cheek and then trailing down her neck with his lips.

"It's not my fault, you started throwing _I love yous_ at me…" she defends herself, but then her voice breaks into a moan. A true moan of pleasure that sends an electric current through Daryl.

"So?" he asked, to busy working his way up to her lips."I though you couldn't hear me."

"I can read your lips, silly boy." She broke the kiss and forced his head to look straight into her eyes. "And I love you too, baby."

"Good." He said with a wide smile as he kissed her.

"Daryl!" Rick's voice called over from the camp and Daryl quickly pushed away.

"Duty calls, baby." Daryl explained as he picked up his bow and helped her into the trunk.

"So, I'm back to the shadows?" June asked amused as she closed up the distance between them.

"My little treasure." He kissed her softly once. "My secret." Daryl kissed her again and then with a dangerous smile he concluded. "Mine." With a passionate kiss.

So maybe this wasn't the perfect love story ever, but it sure felt like that


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Finally! I got a sequel for this story called, "The Girl on Fire" if you'd like to read it, it's on my profile. Please comment because that's the way I will decide if I continue this or not!


End file.
